the newest Z warrior goka
by goka15
Summary: the Z warriors meet an young Saiyan girl that doesn't remember her past. but why does she look like goten and what with trunks, why is it that there is still full blooded saiyans alive. i do not own dbz -review-
1. Chapter 1

ENTER GOKA THE NEW Z WARRIOR

I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALLZ

It was a quiet day in south city Goku, goten, and trunks was training in the woods,

they heard a crash of a falling space ship as they got closer they heard loud crying and could feel a impossible ki level.

Goku said "wonder who it is?" Krillin fled up behind hem "well I hope they are on our side" goku smiles

i "I think so I don't really since any evil but sure is strong whoever are hope they want to fight"

"man I will never understand u saiyans" "really?" they land when they heard crying and seen Vegeta and the other z warriors all away.

"hm" Goku smiled "so anything come out of the spaceship yet?"

everyone says "no" and Goku said "well I didn't come here to nothing chi-chi is cooking" he walked to the spaceship

"I am going to find out who's in here" he walked up to the spaceship in opened the door with a push of a button when Goku looked within the spaceship

he seen a little girl maybe about the same age as goten or trunks with cut up and ripped up clothes and spiked hair that goes down in the back

a little but the thing that Goku looked at the most was her monkey tail dancing in back of her "ah hiya I am Goku, what's your name?"

the girl looked a hem "I don't know but nice to meet you Goku" Goku looked at her confused.

"You don't know your own name? She smiles "I don't think have one" Vegeta walked in after a few minutes

"fool kakarot what are you hiding in here? What's taking you so long?" Goku turned in moved out of the mad older saiyans way.

"I am not hiding anything Vegeta." Vegeta looks around "where is the one with that amazed power"

Goku pointed at the girl "it's her" Vegeta looked at the girl "so you want me to believe that power belongs to a human child"

Goku smiles "yep" Vegeta sees the girl tail "impossible!" he starts walking over to her in stops

"the gravitate in here has to be at least 200 times strong" the girl stands up

"I think it gets stronger everyday it's hard to walk" Vegeta smiles in walks to her "not for me child"

he grabs by her hair "now, tell me how is it you're a saiyan? All saiyans other then katrrot and myself where killed off years ago"

the girl yelled out "ouch! Let me go I don't know what a saiyan is"

she kicks Vegeta and the face knocking him out the spaceship making a huge hole everybody outside yelled "Vegeta!"

Vegeta gets up "is that all you got you brat"

"I don't know we are just have to see pointy haired meaner" she sticks her tongue out in made a hole in fly's out of it.

Goku tries to calm Vegeta "hey Vegeta she's just a kid" Vegeta glares

"katrrot I am the prince of all saiyans I will not let a child hit me in lay there like a lower life form"

Goku looked up in seen the girl flying off with goten and trunks. "Well it's too late now Vegeta, you want to take this space ship to bulma"

Vegeta looked at Goku "kakarot was I imaging it are that child stronger than us both.

"Goku smiled "it wasn't image she was strong but the weird thing is she knows nothing about herself her name or anything."

The kids goten smiles "what's your name?" the looks at hem "I don't have one" trunks flies next to her "really that's dumb" goten thinks

"I know we should name her trunks" trunks smiles "great idea goten"

goten thinks "what should we name her" trunks thinks in looks at goten and the girl

"you really look alike mmm maybe Goka" her and goten smile "that's a great name!" all 3 dance around in the air she stops

" I am hungry" and goten follows "me too" trunks looks surprised "you too are really a like" they smile "thanks trunks" trunks blushes

"come on lets go eat at my house" that two yell "yay" in follows trunks to his house "mom, grandma grandpa I am home" trunks grandma comes out

"oh trunks darling you hungry I have cookies in the kitchen and a chicken in the oven oh goten looking like your father more everyday so cute"

goka looks "what's a cookie" goten looks surprised in grabs Goka's hand "wow you're going to love them they are yummy"

they run in the kitchen holding hand and trunks folds his arm in walk behind them looking mad.

Trunks sees the two eating cookies like only saiyans can. "Yo goten!" goten looks over cookies still in his mouth "mm...Yeah trunks"

walks over to goten "why don't you go ask your mom if goka can stay with you?" they look at her eating the cookies

"ok trunks but my mom's really mean and.." he smirks like Vegeta "just do it" goten nods, and trunks walks over to her "goka want to play a game?"

she nods smiling "sure trunks" trunks blushes looking away a bit "o-ok come with me" he nods to goten and he nods back, goten disappears

"where did goten go?" she looked around, trunks smile blushing "he had to go home, he'll be back" she smiles "that's good" she walks

"oh ok" he looks at her blushing more. "Hi ah do you know what a boyfriend is?" she looks up holding her hair "nope is it food" he falls over

"n-no its not!" she looks surprised "then what is it?" trunks looks at her "well everyone his one like I am your one in only boyfriend."

Trunks lies blushing "oh ok?" she smile laughing "you are very red" she smiles "it's nothing really" she walks away "ok".

goten comes back smiling "my mom said it ok trunks" he smiles seeing them in his room playing video games

"wow trunks your losing" trunks gets mad "shut up!" goka wins trunks destroy the game. Goka and goten laughs. Bulma yells

"goten your mom called it time for dinner." Goten grabs goka

"come on goka your going to live with me" she runs with hem they both yell "bye trunks!"

when they get to the son houses they she chi-chi standing outside. Goten smile

"hi mom, this is goka" goka waves her tail waving with her. Chi-chi smiles "hi my name is chi-chi, you will be staying in the room with goten"

goka smiles "that sounds fun" goten nods "yeah" they walk into the house.

a/n by the way goka is like gohan with the hidden power it only spikes to very high levels when she is sad or scaried. i am thinking of making her like broly. maybe reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Bulma is working on the space ship goka came in, she gets a shocked look in yells

"trunks can you get goka and Gotan's family for me" trunks yells back happily "ok mom" a few minutes later trunks comes back with goka and Goku's family.

Bulma has a worried face looking down, Chi-Chi asks her worried a about her friend.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Bulma looks down more "I...ah don't know how to tell ya this but goka is biologically your daughter."

Chi-chi and Goku looks confused. Goku smiles picking up goka "wow I have a daughter well she does look like goten"

he starts to play with her and soon goten joins in. chi-chi steps followed "bulma I think I would remember giving birth to 3 children in a girl at that"

bulma looks at them "well my data doesn't lie goka has both of your dna, and look"

she show them the ship in pulls off a cover in a big caplet co. sigh on it.

"It's just a guess but I think she maybe from another time line and from the cut she had when she first come I am guess she send here for her safety"

Chi-chi looks confused but just nods then smiles big hugging goka

"I finally have a daughter! In look at you dress like a boy, GOKU! We're going shopping!" Goku hides behind bulma

"do we have to chi-chi it's so boring" chi-chi grabs his ear "my husband the ssj is scared of a little shopping with your wife you worry me."

Chi-Chi smiles "Bulma well see ya tomorrow for the party I hope." Bulma looks a bit scared but smiles

"yeah of Course I wouldn't miss it for the world" Chi-chi grab goten and goka, goka looks at goten with a worried look "where is she taking us?"

goten looks down with tears in his eyes "the worst place on earth."

~Later on in the mall~

Goka yelling to the top of her lungs in a changing room try to get out

"I don't want to wear the dress! Let me go let me go!" chi-chi grabs her yells back "just put it on already!"

Goku and goten sits on the branch eating corndogs "at least it's not us." An few minutes later chi-chi comes out "Goku! goten don't you think goka looks cute"

goka stands then looking at the floor with tears in her eyes, Goku and goten sits there quiet for a moment then they blurt out laughing.

She yells out wanting to cry "shut up!" goten and Goku stop in stands there confused but then Goku walks over

"sorry goka its just you look so sad we had to laugh come on smiles"

he says picking her up" she smiles hugging Goku as chi-chi stands behind then looking sad think "_I finally have a daughter in she's just like her father what luck" _she sigh.

A/N: sorry for the late update. Poor chichi.


	3. Chapter 3

The party.

i own nothing

The son house~

Chi-chi yells to the top of her lungs kicking down the door as goka hides,

"No more playing you're going to wear this dress in like it young lady!"

she says with a evil smirk that could scary a dinosaur.

Goka tries to hide under her new bed but her tail sticks out, chi-chi grabs her in goka yells as loud as she can "no please gotten help!"

chi-chi laughs evil as goka yells louder scaring Krillin who was outside with Goku and Goten.

Outside~

Krillin gives off a shocked like smile "I never heard anyone put up a fight with chi-chi, that girl got guts

" Goku laughs "yeah but goka really doesn't like that dress"

they all laugh a bit before trunks fly up with Vegeta holding bulma close behind hem "hi Goten"

he yells running to his friend, while Vegeta and bulma walk over to the rise of the adults

"kakarot why is it every time I come here that woman of your is making that annoying noise" Goku laughs a bit

"ah sorry Vegeta but chi-chi going to be chi-chi" Vegeta just turns "hm"

The kids~

Trunks runs to Goten "hi goten ah. Where's goka?"

trunks says blushing a bit, Goten takes a bite out his sandwich in puts up his finger in then after he shallows.

"She's not dressed yet" trunks smiles a bit sad "oh", everything

gets completely quiet in the house in Goku gets up a bit worried

"maybe I should…" chi-chi cuts hem off "there's no need Goku"

she tries to stand up straight but is a bit bet up, she glares down at goka in almost yells "come on goka"

Krillin looks at goka Goku with cuts on her face "I guess guts alone can't stop chi-chi how scary" chi-chi pops up behind Krillin with a sword

"what was that Krillin" he jumps back falling over "n-nothing chi-chi" Goku laughs

Hours later

Chi-chi and bulma talk well Goku and Vegeta fight over the last burgers, videl fly up "hiya guys"

chi-chi runs over almost pushing Gohan down "my baby" Gohan blushes "mother not in front of videl"

Goku walks over with Krillin in pats his head "hi father geez I only been gone for a week guys"

" Gohan looks around for goten and trunks "where's the boys?" chi-chi looks around

"they must be in the woods Goten, goka, trunks! Gohan is here!"

they all fly back trunks and goten yell in hug Gohan and goka just sits there, Goku calls goka over

"goka this is your other brother Gohan" goka smiles "okay hi Gohan" Gohan looks shocked "when did I have a little sister?"

Goku looks up "ask bulma" but Gohan smiles at goka in picks her up "nice to meet you goka." They both laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Goka goes bananas

GOKA- shes only owns me but not dbz

It was about 5 in the morning just before sunrise when Goka.

The shoring of her new brother still annoyed her over the silence she was use to in her old home (the ship).

She jump out of bed in almost yelled "I can't take any more of this!"

She looked at the window in got a small smile and jumped out the window head still down in ran in the woods.

"Wow! It's so dark!" she said spinning in a circle.

She looked up seeing the bright moon. "wow the moon is so pretty!"

she flies up bored in a tree "it's so pretty!" her eyes start to turn red "so…pretty…"

she start to change as her clothes ripped.

Goku jumps up in uses instant transmission.

He yells looking at goka full ape "goka!" he transmission her away to deep in the woods.

Gohan and Vegeta fly up a few minutes later "father!"

Goku nods "I know Gohan, ok I'll get her to watch me you two get her tail"

they all nod. Goka become crazier as she destroys a mountain and knocks over Vegeta.

Vegeta yells "I hate all your children karkort!" Goku laughs rubbing the back of his head "sorry Vegeta he, he."

Vegeta sighs "fool." As he grabs Goka's tail again in knocks her over and yells "now boy!"

Gohan nods shooting about three destructo discs to cut her tail off.

Slowly Goka turned back into her normal self, Goku quickly too unconscious off his under shirt in put it on his unconscious daughter and carried her to Gohan

"take Goka home but don't wake up your mom." He said in a playful but worried voice.

Gohan just nodded in flew off with Goka. Goku walked over to Vegeta with a serious face.

"Vegeta I have to ask you something…" with minutes of quiet Vegeta yelled out mad.

"Come out with it karkort!" Goku sighed "can you train Goka for me?"

Vegeta looked shocked for a minute then he laughed with his normal smirk

"why should I are you too weak to train the girl yourself?" Goka looked confused but then smiles

"oh no that's not it chi-chi doesn't want Goka to train, something about not wanting me to turn her miracle daughter in to a boy…

"Vegeta laugh a bit "where do I come into this fool!"

Goku "smiled in blushed a bit "please train her for me if I do it she noticed but if you train her with trunks she just think they was playing please! Please!"

he says now on his knees. Vegeta looks completely shocked "karkort have you no pride!" Goku sighs "yes in this is hard but Goka needs to be trained" Vegeta sighs "fine"

Goku sighs as the sun comes up "time to go home"

he gets to home few seconds later with instant transmission.

He got his normal cocky happy go lucky smile as he noticed all the lights were off. "Good chi still sl-"he go cut off by an evil glare in the darkness "h-hi Chi...Chi"

she moves closer as he notices the fan pan in her hand. "Goku! Why is it that every time my babies come home busied up your always there!"

Goku looks scared "well ah..." she hits hem in the head.

"what's the point of being a super whatever if you can't even stop my babies from getting hurt!"

Goku looks sad. "Ow! Chi-chi it's not my fault goka turned into an ape and we had to stop her!"

Chi-chi looks shocked "my goka… ape…" she says as she faint. Goku runs to her "CHI! Gohan get some water!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chi-chi birthday

go15- I own everything!

goka- no you don't!

go15- shut up kid!

goka- meany! mom go15 being mean to me!

go15- *hit in the head with a frying pan* ok sorry.. *bleeds out*

goka- go15 doesn't own any one but me. mew.. enjoy

"Mother the phones ranging" Gohan yells out the window of his room to chi-chi doing laundry.

She looks up in smile "thanks Gohan!"

Then she turns in yells "Goku get the phone I am doing something," Goku just nods answering the phone.

"hello, oh Hiya Bulma." Goku face turns shocked "it's what?"

He almost yells, Bulma yell on the phone so laugh Goku had to move the phone _"its chi-chi birthday you idiot!"_

_ G_oku sounds scared "I can't believe I forgot in after last year" Goku says as a picture of chi-chi with 2 frying pans popped in to his head.

"She's going to kill Me." With that Bulma sighed "I got an idea just make sure you call me before Goka wakes up tomorrow."

Goku nodded "ok Bye Bulma!" Bulma yell thought the phone just before he put it back on the receiver "Hi wait I did call for…"

Goku walked outside, chi-chi looked at hem "who was it?" Goku smiles "Bulma"

Chi-chi looks at hem "what did she want?" Goku looks confused "she didn't say."

Before chi-chi before chi-chi asked more Goku smile "chi-chi I am hungry." Chi-chi just walking in the house as if not listening.

**_The next day^^_**

Goka wakes up to see to woman standing the feet of her bed. "Hi Bulma, Hi Videl what's up?" Goka says a bit scared.

They both smile "where going shopping." Goka looks at them"why are you in here?"

Bulma smiles "your coming with us sweetie" Goka gets up trying to run but Goku grips her "baby girl please go with them for daddy

" he says sweetly in she looks sad "fine" Goku hugs her "thanks baby girl!"

**_At the mall^^_**

Goka locks herself in the dressing room "Bulma you meany, I am not wearing this!"

Bulma smiles "come on trunks will like it please!" Goka yells back "So I don't care what dummy trunks likes!"

Bulma sighs "fine! Videl!" Videl nods kicking the door open a lot like chi-chi would. "Wow you really cute!"

Videl says looking at Goka, she was wearing a short blue chinese dress with gold laces and a purple flower on the front.

Bulma walks in after "yeah it's so cute she really looks like chi-chi." Videl smiles "or Goten in a dress.."

Goka blushes "why do daddy want me to wear this?" Bulma smiles "your going be a gift for your mom of cause"

a/n: sorry for the late story. review please! hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**chi chi birthday**

"Wake up mommy!" three kissed yell shout early in the morning waking chi-chi, she set up scared from the noise and the fact she smelled food and didn't make it. She looked in to the kids faces goten on her lap with a huge smile, Goka on his head with a plate of burned bacon, runny eggs and rock hard pancakes with a smile equal to her younger brothers then there's Gohan with a shy smile and a sly blush making chi-chi think 'he must have made the food'. She smiled hugged them in took a sad bite of her meal.

**Later on**

Goku come home with a huge cake, and then the gang comes all really to have some cake. Goku leaned over kissing his wife as the kids made sick faces. They sing the birthday song (making sure to leave out the how old are you part). As the day had gone on it soon become night, so chi-chi of course made dinner with help from Bulma (kind of). Goku and vegeta hovered over the food ready to eat only stop with their wife protest that the kids should eat first. "Trunks, Goka, Goten food!" goten and trunks was there in a light and Goka walked behind the in a lady like way that Bulma showed her. At first chi-chi did not notice till she seen the beautiful dress and the soft smile and blush on Goka cheeks. Chi-chi smiled so big and ran to goka, knocking goku on to the choch and hugged her "you look so cute!" she kissed Goka all over the face making Goka cry a bit and everyone laughs as chi-chi yells "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Goku yell "Yay" as he ate the cake and vegeta kicked hem.

**Far off in the woods**

A space ship hits the grow crushing all live near it. A laugh evil can be heard as a green Ki blast is shot at the trees leveling the area near the ship .

_what will happen next on Goka newest z warrior_

**A?n hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**broly?**

_It was a normal day for our z warriors as they lived in peace, our little warrior was just starting her train with Vegeta or veggie as she called hem. _

"You idiot brat not like that, are you trying to destroy the world!" Vegeta yelled at Goka as he deflected one of the blasts into the sky. she smiles just like her dad would and soothes her hair "well you told me to show you what could be veggie." he shakes his head mad "you're an idiot just like your clown of a father!" she glares a bit looking serious then smiles finally understanding "cool I am like daddy!" she says yelling making Vegeta fall over surprised. "That's it training it over for today get out of my face!" Goka frowns "why I really want to learn veggie" she pouts making Vegeta blush, but turns his back "dumb stupid brat why do I have to teach her she a perfectly good sparing dummy at home" Goka just sits there confused "what a weirdo"

LATER ON

The young z warrior had gone in to the woods to play a good old game of run and seek (they didn't get the hide part), Goka jumped though the woods laughing because trunks and gotten was having a hell of a hard time getting her, till she hit a huge metal building leaving a hole with her head "ow!" she yelled sounding like a hurt dog. Trunks was the first one there "are you okay?" he said with a face of worry, she sit up face in smiled as if nothing happened "no I am okay" trunks face looked pale he was looking up at something a huge something that shadowed them both. Goka away slow to realize smile shaking hem "really I am great trunks calm do-"her sentence cut short by a deep and scary voice "**_are you Kakarot?" _**she turned in smiled not one for being scared (another gene giving by Goku) "no that's my dad" the huge man smiled evil his dark blue hair turned neon blue with a purple tint. He looks down "sorry but I most kill you now" trunks grabs Goka arm flying fast just missing his hit "this is impossible broly is died!" Goka looks confused "who's broly?" trunks looks worried that guy we have to go find goten and get our dads now!" the man just then was behind them "your right broly is died I am his son Saru " his power increased " I WILL HAVE REVEGENGE FOR MY FATHER!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**8. A son's vengeance**

_Last time on the newest Z warrior Goka:_

"Sorry but I most kill you now" trunks grabs Goka arm flying fast just missing his hit "this is impossible broly is died!" Goka looks confused "who's broly?"

trunks looks worried "that guy we have to go find goten and get our dads now!" the man just then was behind them

"your right broly is died I am his son Saru " his power increased " I WILL HAVE REVENGE FOR MY FATHER!"

_this time _

The trunks and goka are pushed back as his power keeps increasing;

They landed in the woods trying to hide in the trees. They final got to where they believed as a go distance away from the giant.

When a flash of green hit them first trunks then goka, he laughed over them as they tried to get up.

Out of nowhere a blast he the monster making hem a bit dizzy and goten voice can be heard "hurry up!" goka jumped up grabbing trunks who was still pretty hurt and flew fast away goten behind her.

They flew only a few feet before he got them in a blast knocking them all out into the trees. Seconds later, he stood over them "I am sorry, please forgive me" he said low closing his eyes and starting up his final attack.

"YOU'RE A LIER!" Goka yell making him open his eyes to see her standing there clothes ripped up and her hair flowing.

"If you were really sorry you would have not DONE THIS!" She yelled at him tears coming down her face as her hair changes to yellow and green flame covers her, she looks at hem only for a second with her eyes now dark pricing blue "YOU WILL PAY!"

She appears in front of him kicks him knocking over a lot of trees as he flies back, she smirks flying to him.

**_The Capsule Corporation_**

"I win you idiot!" Vegeta yells as him, Goku and Gohan walk out the Gravity Chamber, after some training.

They all look up at the same time "hi dad do you feel that?" Gohan say with a worried look as Goku nods.

Vegeta says low "broly" Goku grabs them both we better hurry someone is already fighting him."

Goku used instant transmission in they was there in what looked like it was once the woods, goten and trunks set in the middle covered in cuts and knocked out but fine.

They looked up to see goka fighting what looked like broly. At first thought Gohan was going to save her in till stopped by Goku.

"Stop Gohan she can handle this!" Gohan looked worried but stop, Vegeta looked at Goku. "I guess this is what you were talking about Kakarot" Goku nodded "yep well kind of I just had a feeling that she was special, this just tells me what makes her special" He smiles.

_Back to the fight_

Goka fights hem full forces as her body moves without any control, he fights the same both laughing as they attack one and other.

She yells "THIS IS OVER!" as she punches him making hem hold his stomach "you little..." she pulls back and cups her hands "Kame…hame….ha!"

She blasts in to the sky making hem disappear, everyone below looks shocked. She smiles "I win" she slowly changes back and passes out Goku catches her in pats her head "good job."

_Later on_

After chi-chi got done trying to be Goku to death, vegeta and Goku started their training back up.

"I have a question, fool." Goku smiles a bit confused "ass away" he looks at hem. Vegeta blushes yelling "its ASK you idiot!"

calming down a bit he smirks "So is the reason you wanted me to train her because she's to strong for you, cause I know it wasn't because she respect me more"

He says mumbling the last bit just loud enough to hear a small sound.

Goku smiles "nope, I just pick you because I knew you wouldn't mind hitting a girl and she way to cute for me to hit myself" he laughs making vegeta walk away "fool"


End file.
